battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Gets Left Behind/Transcript
Opening Cutscene Preston Marlowe (Narrating): Things were really heating up with the Russians putting on the pressure. We went north to meet with Aguire so we could get the hell out. We almost made it too... The camera fades out of black for a close-up shot of Marlowe's face as he is narrating. It then pans to his other squadmates, as they are all in Flynn's UH-60 Black Hawk, who are striking up a conversation about the recent discovery. Redford is seen holding the Sierra Foxtrot 1079 canister found back at Sangre del Toro. Samuel Redford: It don't look very important does it? Redford tosses the canister over to Sweetwater. Terrence Sweetwater: Yeah, well that's how it is. Remember, Troy fell because of a woman... Sweetwater hands over the canister to Haggard. Redford: Okay, alright. George Gordon Haggard Jr.: Troy... The Illiad... Hell of a book! Haggard gives the canister back to Redford. Redford: Point is we got it. We gotta get this to Aguire pronto. Redford gives Marlowe the canister. Haggard: I dunno about this guy, you know? You find anything on him back at the console? Sweetwater: He's a spook, nothing makes sense. A beeping sound can then be heard. Flynn: Incoming! It's a javelin! The camera cuts to a shot of a rocket hitting the squad's black hawk. Sweetwater: Oh, fuck! Flynn: I'm gonna put it down. Haggard: Come on, bro! It's no time for heroics! Flynn: Go on, man. Get going. I got it... As black hawk is lowering in elevation, Marlowe notices that the canister is about to fall off the helicopter since he let it go due to the initial blast from the rocket. He dives off the helicopter in order to grab it. Regroup With Unit Find Clearing to Land Fortunately for Marlowe, he had a parachute. He deploys it just as he sees the squad's black hawk flying ahead of him as it gets closer and closer to the ground. He lands safely onto land and proceeds forward. Find Missing Squad Members As Marlowe moves on, he notices a pair of huts in front of him. Alongside that, he hears gunshots being fired from far away into the huts. He quickly runs into the left hut, where he finds Sweetwater taking cover. Sweetwater: Marlowe. Rifle, there. Sweetwater was pointing out the M95 laid near them, which Marlowe picks up. Sweetwater: Units moving in... A minute, maybe less... I guess it's just you and me. Let's go to work! Repel Enemy Counterattack Out in the fields in front of them, Marlowe and Sweetwater catch sight of Latin American Militia members heading towards them. They open fire on the militia, killing some of them in the process. Sweetwater: Watch the left! Watch the left! I tally more moving in! As the militia members on the left flank are taken care of, more of them show up on the right flank. Sweetwater: Foot-mobiles to the right of the road! Here we go... The militia members on the right flank are eliminated, but more of them show up on the road in between. Sweetwater: Shit, shit, shit, shit! They're all around us, they're gonna try and rush the house! Christ, there's a lot of 'em! Did the Russians buy out the whole country? The hut Marlowe and Sweetwater starts to get picked apart by bullets and rockets being fired from the militia members. To make matters worse, they start mounting QLZ-87s on top of the log piles across the fields. This forces the pair to move over to the right hut, being undamaged and all. Sweetwater: Fuck it, I'm gonna move to the other house. Cover me! The rest of the militia members get eliminated however. Sweetwater: Signed, sealed, delivered! I always knew you could shoot. Unfortunately, the militia are not done with attacking Marlowe and Sweetwater as they send in a BMD-3 alongside more militia members. Sweetwater: Incoming! Ah, just a BMD with four guys on it. No problem! The player picks up a M2 Carl Gustav planted nearby in order to destroy the BMD-3. It does get destroyed, killing the militia members nearby and clearing up a path for Marlowe and Sweetwater to move forward. Find Missing Squad Members Sweetwater: Alright, all done. Let's see where the unit went... As the pair move on, Redford starts talking to them over the radio. Redford: Bravo Two, this is Bravo Two Actual, do you copy? Sweetwater: Sarge? Sarge! Sweetwater here, I've got Marlowe, we're okay! Redford cannot catch what Sweetwater is saying, however. Redford: I say again... Bravo Two, this is Bravo Two Actual, do you copy? Sweetwater: Sarge? Sonofabitch! Why is it when the defecation hits the oscillation the squad is always split up? Jesus, we got some bad luck, man! Hey, maybe Flynn's right. I oughta start payin' attention to my Karmic wheel... You take point, Marlowe, let's go. Marlowe and Sweetwater move further up the road, encountering some militia members which they easily dispatch. They then take a side path away from the road, where at the end of it they finally encounter Redford and Haggard. As Redford is waiting for a response over the radio, Haggard turns his gun behind him as hears trees rustling. He lays his gun down when he see that it's Marlowe and Sweetwater coming through. Aguire: Do you have the canister? Redford: Yeah, we got it. But our pilot's been captured, we're not leaving without him. Aguire: Bravo Two, you're coming in broken and stupid. We need the compound, we'll send an extract team for the pilot. Marlowe: The compound? Redford: How do you know it's a compound, you said you didn't know what was on that ship? Aguire: Bravo Two, just deliver it to my grid. We don't have time for this "no one gets left behind, hip-hip-hooray" bullshit. You have the coordinates. Do your fucking job! (cuts off from the radio) Sweetwater: So what're (sic) we gonna do now? Damn it, somebody say something! Haggard: Shit, I don't know about you, but I think it's time to go and rescue us a commie, pinko, liberal pilot called "my friend". Sweetwater: Haggard, for once, I completely agree with you. All the squad members cock their weapons and look onward to a detention camp down below them with an Mi-24 Hind flying by. Rescue Flynn Find Detention Facility Haggard: So you know where they took Flynn, Sarge? Redford: No, not exactly... Down there somewhere. We'll get him. The squad heads down the cliffside into the detention camp just as screams from some of the prisoners can be heard from afar. The militia members guarding the camp notice the squad and open fire on them. Plus, a GAZ-3937 Vodnik comes in to support the militia, which gets destroyed soon after. If the player so chooses, they can free some of US soldiers that were taken prisoner, who can help Bravo Two fight against the militia. After getting through most of the camp, the squad walks up to a nearby hangar. Marlowe takes point, taking cover next to the hangar doorway. Inside, Flynn can be seen tied up to a chair with a militia member standing right in front of him. Marlowe shoots and kills him, knocking Flynn over. As he walks into the hangar, however, another militia member ambushes him and knocks his weapon away. The militia member tries very hard to stab Marlowe with his knife, but he resists the former. Fortunately for Marlowe, Flynn shoots the attacker with a pistol he picked up from the dead militia member, saving him. Marlowe: I thought you were a pacifist? Flynn: Sometimes even the Buddha had to kick a little ass. Haggard walks into the hangar to meet up with Marlowe and Flynn. Flynn: Hey! Oh, that's good... Haggard: Right, you got it under control, lads. Oh, here you go... Haggard hands over a pack of cigarettes to Flynn. Flynn: Wow! That is- that is righteous, man! Haggard: They will give you cancer, though... Redford walks into the hangar as well. Flynn: I dunno how you're plannin' to get out of here? There was a base on the way down here. Choppers, full of them... So... Redford: Right, well, let's roll! Move to Helicopter Depot Find Transport The squad and Flynn find a bunch of Quad Bikes parked nearby, and embark them. Sweetwater: Look, quadbikes! Uh, Flynn, are you okay to ride? Flynn: Sure, man... I... I mean I've felt better but... Chopper base is close. The squad starts to ride towards the helicopter depot, but Haggard has an idea in mind... Reach Helicopter Depot Haggard: Okay, let's race. Whoever wins... Is not the loser. (over the radio) You're lagging, Sarge. Redford: Son of a... Haggard: Hey, your sister taught you to drive, right, Sweets? Sweetwater: Get ready to eat my dust, Haggard! If this was a snowmobile race, I'd take you down! Haggard: It's not a snowmobile... Snowmobiles are for sissies! Flynn: All this arguing, man... You sure it's such a good idea? Anger causes accidents. If Haggard ends up winning the race, this is what is said: Sweetwater: Aw, come on! Come on! Haggard: I knew you'd blame the machine! However, if Marlowe wins the race instead, then this is what is said: Haggard: Wow! Marlowe. You done impressed me. We're goin' to NASCAR when we get back... On me. Sweetwater: Gotta say, man. You took the sting out of losing to Haggard, thanks. Regardless of the result, this dialogue is spoken: Haggard: If this has taught you anything, Sweets, it is that I am superior... To you, in all the ways that matter. Sweetwater: To a redneck... Exfil Out of Enemy Territory Find Serviceable Helicopter The squad disembarks the quad bikes and proceed inside the helicopter depot on foot. Redford: There's the base. We need to fight our way up to the landing. Come on! The squad fight their way through the helicopter depot in order to get to Flynn's black hawk. On the way, there is an Mi-24 Hind parked on one of the helipads, in which the player can take control of its nose gun against the militia members. Redford: Someone get on that chopper and hose 'em down! As the squad gets closer to the black hawk, another Hind is seen flying away from the depot while ignoring the squad. Sweetwater: Enemy helicopter taking off! The squad finally get into the black hawk, with Flynn piloting it and Marlowe taking control of its left side minigun. The helicopter works as intended, as it takes off from the depot. Rendezvous With Aguire Sweetwater: Alright, we're up! We're up! Haggard: Where're (sic) we goin'? Redford: Aguire just pinged me, he's about eighty klicks n- (gets interrupted) Flynn: I'm on it. Marlowe, you keep them off my tail! Marlowe opens fire on the militia members and their vehicles on the ground. Flynn: Oh shit! They got enemy birds in the air, can't risk goin' high! I'm gonna stay below radar as much as I can. Haggard: Hey, I see enemy quads down there! Sweetwater: Yeah, I see 'em too... So what? Haggard: There's RPG guys on the back! Marlowe proceeds to take care of the quad bikes being commandeered by the militia members before they do any damage to the black hawk. Haggard: Are you turning around? Flynn: Yeah, trying to pull them down, okay? I'm bringing us around... Redford: Get on the other minigun, Marlowe. Cover that flank. Marlowe moves over to the right side minigun and takes on more militia members from there. Redford: If you keep this bearing, we're good to go. Haggard: Maybe not! Flynn: Gonna try and get us out the hard way! An enemy Hind comes up beside them. Redford: Shoot the fucking chopper! Sweetwater: Light 'em up! Marlowe destroys the Hind shortly afterwards. Haggard: What is that? That convoy on the cliff path, right side! Sweetwater: Targets of opportunity, light that shit up! Marlowe guns down the militia M939 Trucks and Vodniks on the ground for safe measure. Flynn: Base up ahead. Get ready for some old school shit, man... Flynn flies closer to a militia base camp, which sets up Marlowe to wreak havoc on it. Sweetwater: Flynn, what the hell are we doin' here? Flynn: We're cuttin' a path! Marlowe, kill the SAM towers! Sweetwater: There's guys with TOWS... Flynn: Of course there are, just take care of them with some lead, okay? Sweetwater: You don't sound like much of a pacifist now, Flynn! Flynn: No atheists in foxholes, man, and a little Russian torture goes a long way! The base camp is left destroyed after Bravo Two's black hawk passes by thanks to Marlowe. Haggard: Comin' around... Keep it together! Flynn: Done and done! Movin' out! Redford: Keep scanning for targets! More of the militia's soldiers and vehicles are annihilated by Marlowe with the black hawk's minigun as it gets closer to the rendezvous point. However, another Hind comes up beside them, forcing Marlowe to take it out. Haggard: How close are we? Flynn: Gettin' there... Shit! Sweetwater: Enemy choppers! Redford: Marlowe, take that shit out. Another Hind comes around behind Bravo Two's black hawk. Haggard: Shit chopper's comin' back around! Sweetwater: Oh shit! Marlowe finally takes out the last Hind, leaving no resistance left for the squad as they finally get to the rendezvous point. Haggard: Maybe I should learn Spanish? Or Russian? Russian might be useful, ya know? If stuff goes bad. Flynn parks the black hawk somewhat far away from the rendezvous point before taking off to keep watch on them as the squad disembark. Ending Cutscene Bravo Two walks up to Aguire, with Redford holding the SF1079 canister. Redford: Here's your shit! Now tell us what's goin' on? Redford gives the canister to Aguire. However, Aguire pulls his gun on the squad as Kirilenko and some militia members arrive behind him. Aguire: You tell me? The squad drops their guns to the ground. Marlowe: This was a con? Arkady Kirilenko: My friend is a very dedicated man. You see, for years he was my rival in the quest for the weapon... No longer. Aguire hands over the canister to Kirilenko. Marlowe: Why? Aguire: Because they lied to me... Sweetwater: Who? Who lied to you? Aguire: Who lied to me? Sweetwater: Yes! Aguire: What does it matter? Sweetwater: Because I did a little digging on you... Nothing interesting. And then you went all loopy when you heard the name "Thomas Wyatt". Now he had a son, James, about your age. Stop me if this rings any bells... Your father was a commando, Thomas Wyatt. An' I think, when you found out your government got him killed, you flipped! The government they lied, didn't they? James Wyatt: I had forgiven everything... Until I heard they knew about the weapon... Until then! That's why this country needs to be erased! Redford shoves Sweetwater aside to confront Wyatt. Redford: You're fucking nuts! You can't just destroy a nation for payback. Wyatt: I can't no... (points to Kirilenko) But he can. Kirilenko: I concur. Kirilenko pulls out the pistol from Wyatt's holster and shoots him with it, killing him. As Kirilenko motions for the militia members to shoot Bravo Two, Flynn arrives just in time to save them. Flynn: This is Ghost Rider, I guess the negotiations didn't work out, huh? Anyway, karma and me, we're good, so get a move on. The world needs saving. As the squad runs to cover, Kirilenko motions for a militia member to shoot Flynn's black hawk with an RPG-7. Flynn: And, Haggard... Thanks for the smokes, brother! As Flynn salutes Bravo Two from the black hawk, the militia member fires his RPG. The rocket hits the black hawk, killing Flynn. Haggard: No! (in a dramatic manner) Redford: (moves in front of Haggard) Go! Get out of here! Go! Bravo Two runs off into the jungle just as Flynn's black hawk spins down to the ground and crashes as a smoldering wreck. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2